


Anywhere But There

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [150]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For the prompt: Prinxiety 2 👀 (autumn list) 2. “You’re scared of Halloween stores?” “No, that’s stupid.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [150]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Anywhere But There

“-so then we’ll head to Starbucks and the the pumpkin spice because they’re _finally_ back and I swear it feels like I had to wait _two_ years for that to happen, and then maybe hit up the department store for some snacks and then the Halloween store now they’ve put all the decorations out! I want the most choice possible for the party decor because I swear I’m not hosting again if all we have is a banner that says happy birthday with birthday crossed out and Halloween scribbled underneath. I will. Not. It’s beneath me!”

As Roman rambled on, hands flitting around like hummingbirds, unable to stay still for a single moment, Virgil smiled to himself. He’d mostly tuned out the conversation, happy to just use his sort-of-maybe-boyfriend (it wasn’t official. Was it official? It was _kind of_ official but Virgil hadn’t heard the exact words so he was overthinking things as usual) as a pleasing noise to drown out the less pleasing and more terrifying buzz of the crowded mall. 

So tuned out was he, that he barely noticed when they finished at Starbucks, blinking back to the world around him as they walked up to _that store_. The worst one. 

Virgil stopped dead, and Roman noticed. 

“What’s wrong?” He frowned, slurping the end of the drink dry and tossing it away so he could use both hands to gather Virgil’s to his chest. “Virgil? You need something?”

A pair of wide eyes turned to him. Virgil gathered his wits enough to take a deep breath and very seriously say, “we can’t go in there.”

It didn’t have quite the desired effect. Instead of the appropriate reaction (terrified running in the other direction of the store of course) Roman just smiled. “I see what’s going on.”

Oh _shit_. “You do?” Virgil squeaked. That would be... not great, really. Not ideal, certainly. Possibly the end of the world, who knew? 

“Yeah,” Roman continued, using his grip on Virgil’s hands to pull them together, lacing those hands firmly behind his own back and rubbing Virgil’s shoulders. “It’s okay you know. You’re scared of Halloween stores? S-”

“No, that’s stupid.” 

“Well hey I-”

Virgil cut him off with the only tool he had left- a quick peck on the lips. Worked every time. “No I meant, sorry. Not stupid. But that’s not why. It’s um, I used to work here? When I was in high school.”

Understanding dawned on Roman’s blushing face. “I always forget you grew up in town.”

“Not all of us can move halfway across the country for college,” Virgil teased back gently. “But yeah, so I- um. Shitty part time jobs, you know? Bad managers, weird co-workers... I’ll tell you about it, just not... here.”

He blinked his best puppy dog eyes, pretty sure he failed miserably. But Roman appeared satisfied, grinning his gorgeous grin and spinning them both around. “Then away we go! I want to hear everything you want to tell me,” he urged, and with a quick glance back over his shoulder, holding onto Roman’s hand and striding confidently away, Virgil did just that. 


End file.
